Por Un Hechizo
by LunaParkour
Summary: y si el mundo de harry potter exista pero en otro universo? , y si un grupo de chicos son accidentalmente teletransportados ahí? en el 3er año de harry , la guerra se aproxima , intentaran cambiar las cosas para bien, luego de todo lo que vivieron ahí... querrán volver? mi primer fanfic de harry potter


hi como estas? espero que bien¡ aqui les traigo mi primer fanfic de harry potter!

 **resumen:y si el mundo de harry potter exista pero en otro universo? , y si un grupo de chicos son accidentalmente teletransportados ahí? en el 3er año de harry , la guerra se aproxima , intentaran cambiar las cosas para bien, luego de todo lo que vivieron ahí... querrán volver?**

 _hola_ —parsel

hola—hablar normal

 **comenzemos**

—

—

Un grupo de chicos , es accidentalmente teletransportado a hogwarts por su amiga Milagros quien es una potterhead . ella y sus amigos deben quedarse en el 3er año de harry , mientras dumbuldore encuentra la forma de llevarlos de vuelta , sin darse cuenta que con sus parecencia muertes se evitaran y todo sera mucho mas facil para todos , la pregunta del millon sera ¿queran volver a su mundo sabiendo que pueden quedarse en el mundo mágico?

Un grupo de chicos , es accidentalmente teletransportado a hogwarts por su amiga Milagros quien es una potterhead . ella y sus amigos deben quedarse en el 3er año de harry , mientras dumbuldore encuentra la forma de llevarlos de vuelta , sin darse cuenta que con sus parecencia muertes se evitaran y todo sera mucho mas facil para todos , la pregunta del millon sera ¿queran volver a su mundo sabiendo que pueden quedarse en el mundo mágico?

Un grupo de chicos , es accidentalmente teletransportado a hogwarts por su amiga Milagros quien es una potterhead . ella y sus amigos deben quedarse en el 3er año de harry , mientras dumbuldore encuentra la forma de llevarlos de vuelta , sin darse cuenta que con sus parecencia muertes se evitaran y todo sera mucho mas facil para todos , la pregunta del millon sera ¿queran volver a su mundo sabiendo que pueden quedarse en el mundo mágico?

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

Un grupo de chicos , es accidentalmente teletransportado a hogwarts por su amiga Milagros quien es una potterhead . ella y sus amigos deben quedarse en el 3er año de harry , mientras dumbuldore encuentra la forma de llevarlos de vuelta , sin darse cuenta que con sus parecencia muertes se evitaran y todo sera mucho mas facil para todos , la pregunta del millon sera ¿queran volver a su mundo sabiendo que pueden quedarse en el mundo mágico?

—Otra vez leyendo eso?— Comentó una chica tenia unos 15 años , de pelo castaño lacio , llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una campera verde con un símbolo era el uniforme del colegio ,tenía unos zapatos negros y verdes también, sus ojos como el pasto observaban a la chica que leía Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

—Ålwąys— respondió ,sus ojos como el café , seguían moviéndose mientras leía ,su pelo era negro, ondulado y estaba atado en una colita,tenía 14 años y usaba el mismo uniforme que la otra chica

—Vamos Milagros tienes que madurar— dijo otro chico con el pelo castaño y ojos marrón claro , su edad era 15

Milagros dejando de leer miro a sus amigos y sonriendo les respondio "pedro , Lucía " demoro un poco en seguir hablando para pensar bien lo que diría 'hay gente más grande que yo , que también lee Harry Potter así que no soy ni inmadura , ni infantil "

—No tienes caso , al menos que no se diga que no lo intentamos—

—Oh mira llegaron victoria , Naomi , Sofía , Manuel y Emanuel— comentó Milagros y siguió leyendo

—Hola— dijo Manuel , el era de piel bronceada y su pelo era de un marrón oscuro, igual que sus ojos ,era bajito podrías pensar que tiene 13 pero tenía 15

—Saben si viene ciudadana? , No quiero tener escrito— fue lo primero que dijo victoria una morena con el pelo negro liso que estaba suelto y le llegaba a los codos , sus ojos eran como la madera y su edad era 15

—Vaya ni un hola dijo — fue lo que dijo Sofía una chica de unos 14 años de edad , su pelo era color caramelo y lo tenía en una colita , sus ojos eran como la madera , tenía aparatos en los dientes

—Bueno tú tampoco dijiste hola y ella ya ah venido se encuentra con 2B — dijo Pedro

—Oh cállate — dijo Naomi quien era como victoria solo que era un poco más pálida y su pelo lo tenía a la cintura , tenía 15

—Mmmm en que casa serían? Es tan difícil , Pedro en Ravenclaw obviamente , es muy inteligente , igual Lucía pero tal ves este en hufflepuff también, victoria, Sofía o Naomi no sé todavía. .Es complicado , Manuel y Emanuel en Gryffindor sin duda —pensó dejando de leer , pues le dificultaba leer mientras otros hablaban cerca suyo , suspiro con cansancio y cerró su libro

—Ya cansada de leer calio? —pregunto Emanuel usando el apodo de la fan de Harry Potter, el tenía unos 15 años de edad ,era de piel bronceada pero no tanto como Manuel su pelo era como una mezcla entre castaño oscuro y claro y estaba muy desordenado

Mirando al chico respondió —No , solo me cuesta leer y si estoy cansada es porque nos faltan 5 horas de clase aún más el escrito de ciudadanía—

—Ella nunca se va a cansar de leer Harry Potter créanme— dijo Sofía

—Oh enserio no me digas— comentó Pedro mientras empezaba a caminar pues el recreo había terminado

—Aah otra vez a matemática— se quejó Manuel

—Podría ser peor , no te acuerdas sexualidad?— Comentó Milagros y río al ver su expresión

—Todos queremos olvidarla gracias calio—dijo Lucía

En el escrito

—Terminé — dijo Pedro , la prueba de ciudadana había comenzado hace media hora y el ya había terminado todos en el salón se le quedaron mirando pero si las miradas mataran , Pedro hubiera estado ya en el cementerio ante las miradas de sus compañeros de clase , el simplemente se hizo el inocente y sonriendo cuando le dio la prueba a la profesora de volvió a centrar

—Nota mental : buscar en internet como hacer sufrir a un Ravenclaw presumido— pensó Milagros pues ella le había pedido la 6B a Pedro y este la ignoro

Salto de línea

El grupo de 8 se encontraba sentado en el patio de la escuela , al parecer discutían sobre algo

—No puedo creer que tengamos libre a última y no nos podemos ir!— Se quejó Manuel mirando a la inscripta que hacía guardia en la puerta a la calle y susurro — lo peor es que ella no va a irse!—

—Tal vez podríamos distraerla— sugirió Lucía , mientras se apoyaba en Sofía

—Claro , como si hubiera funcionado bien la última vez y eso es decir algo , toda la clase había participado—

Pedro tenía razón hace un tiempo habían intentado distraer a la inscripta y no había funcionado , todos ganaron una observación , y detención por un mes

—Solo tendremos que esperar — dijo Milagros viendo algo que en su celular

—Que haces?— Dijo Emanuel asomándose a ella al ver su celular, su rostro mostró confusión "porque está en inglés?" Preguntó

—Solo estoy en amino y como estoy en una comunidad en inglés todo se ve hacia , hay una actividad de Harry Potter que es crear un hechizo , eh estado pensando en uno para viajar entre dimensiones— Todos se le quedaron mirando

—Harry Potter imagino— dijo Emanuel

-Siempre-

 _Más tarde en casa de Milagros_

La castaña se encontraba anotando y borrando nombres en una libreta en ella tenía escrito en un blog 2hechizo de transportación , en el momento en que estés haciendo el hechizo , debes pensar al lugar en donde quieres ir , si a último momento piensas en otra cosa pueden pasar dos cosas 1) si terminaste pensando en un objeto o algo que no era un lugar saldrás disparado hacia atrás , como si te hubiera empujado. 2) si pensaste en un lugar aparecerás en ese lugar "

—Bueno al menos solo me falta el nombre— dijo Milagros —tal vez el traductor en latín online me ayude —

Parándose , se dio cuenta que en media hora venían a estudiar los chicos

—Telitinetion un buen nombre proviene de teleportation que significa teletransportación en latín y itinerantur que significa viajar , se pronunciará como se lee solo que más fuerza en el tion, su movimiento de varita es hacer el símbolo del infinito y luego hacia arriba..Terminé ahora solo tengo que esperar unas horas y lo publicaré —

 _Salto de línea_

—Bueno aún tenés la colección de varitas—dice Lucía

Hace unos minutos habían llegado a la casa de Milagros , para hacer una tarea , ninguno se habían quitado completamente el uniforme, solo la campera dejando a la vista el Buzo de manga corta Blanco también con el logo del colegio

— Si y estoy orgullosa de tenerla , empezamos a trabajar? , La profesora nos dará más puntos si se la damos temprano— comentó Milagros con cara de aburrimiento

—Primero comamos , supongo que todos trajimos lo que había que traer— dijo Pedro refiriéndose al dinero

Mientras los demás contaban el dinero , Milagros se dio cuenta de que la casa parecía menos fría que antes , como si la presencia de sus amigos la calentará , la casa se había sentido así desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje dejándola sola .

Al final habían juntado 1500 $

—Vaya como que nos pasamos— dijo Manuel

—Tú crees?— Dijo victoria

—Al final quién va al centro comercial?— Preguntó Pedro

—Mmmm Emanuel y Naomi— sugerio victoria

Estos dos se quejaron , pero al final se fueron no sin antes escuchar a Milagros decir —no se olviden de las cosas dulces! , Lo dulce es importante!— A lo cual los dos se rieron mientras se alejaban

—Así que mientras no están de que hablamos?— Preguntó Milagros

—Mmmm no se , cómo llegaste a ser fan de Harry Potter?— Cureoso Manuel

—Pues fue a los 7 años ,recuerdas cuando fuimos a la biblioteca como viaje de escuela Lucía?— Le pregunto y está acintio "bueno resulta que hay estaba el primer libro de Harry Potter y como me gustó la portada y el título lo elegí , en realidad hay es donde compré los otros libros!" Dijo emocionada

—Vaya desde tanto tiempo y aún no se te va la obsesión— ríe Sofía

Milagros sintió como la habitación se volvió otra vez fría y agachó la cabeza, sus amigos al ver esto decidieron animarla

—Y que pasó con el hechizo que hacías? , Nos contaste la semana pasada que hacías uno — comentó Pedro

—Oh sí , ya lo eh terminado ,miren!— Comenta llendo al cuaderno donde lo tenía anotado todo —el hechizo permitirá teletransportarse al emisor a cualquier lugar—

Sofía agarrando el cuaderno dijo —porque está este símbolo?—

Los otros también tenían la misma curiosidad era como el signo del infinito pero con una raya hacia arriba y estaba con números hasta el 13

—Oh es el movimiento de muñeca , los números son para indicar a dónde ir— respondió sonriendo mostrando sus perlas en su boca

—Se ve complicado tal vez puedas mostrándonos el hechizo después de la tarea—

Milagros solo acintio entusiasmada

Salto de línea

Ya habían llegado Emanuel y Naomi, además que habían terminado la tarea y la habitación otra vez se calentó y los chicos comían con cansancio , luego de comer Sofía le dijo que era hora de que mostrarlas el hechizo a lo cual todos menos Milagros de empezaron a quejar pero con una mirada rápida se callaron

—Ok— dice Milagros sin más , fue en busca de una de sus varitas de colección y agarro la de draco y volvió —Telitinetion— dijo haciendo el movimiento de varita y por diversión empezó a pensar en el parque a 5 cuadras de su casa , pero en el último minuto pensó en Hogwarts , eso fue su error , lo último que recuerdan los adolescentes fue la sensación de que estaban en el aire y luego caer al suelo frío

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo_**


End file.
